It's Not Only You
by Mizu no Hikaru
Summary: [-Unfinished-][-KK mostly-] A strange person appears at the dojo step after the attacks of a dangerous clan who seems to be after Kaoru for revenge, revealing a lot of Kaoru's dark past.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Mainly because, I didn't create it and I don't want to be sued. ^.~**

A/N: Bleh. I don't really think I have enough inspiration to even write this, so it's not my fault.. maybe it is, it's not my fault if I never ever finish this. Anybody can randomly ask me to continue this story, if I decide to not continue this story. Hn.. how sad, I can't spell 'prologue', to hell with that! o.x; Enjoi now! ^-^

**It's Not Only You**

**Prologue**

_"'kaa-san! 'tou-san!" A 5 year old, raven-haired, child yelled out, running almost unnaturally fast for a child her age. Smiling brightly, the girl held her arms out and was immediately taken into an also raven haired woman's embrace. "'kaa-san! Is Sakura ne going to take care of me today?"_

_"Of course, Kaoru-chan! You're otou-san and I have some important business matters we must take care of. Dr. Genzai's daughter will be taking care of you for a few hours!" the red-eyed woman placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. "Let's go home now, ne?"_

_The man at the woman's side smiled, eyes shining with pride at his family's direction. "We'll bring home lots of presents for you if Sakura-san says you're good, hime-chan. Now let's go home to Sakura-san, ne?"_

_Kaoru, who had almost began sulking at the thought of her parents being away for more then they usually did, cried in glee. "Let's go! Hurry, 'kaa-san!"_

_Nodding to her husband, the red-eyed woman began walking towards their dojo, quickly being followed by the man._

_---_

_Gasping at the hideous sight, Kaoru buried her face into her mother's chest and cried, "Sakura ne.." her voice was muffled by the fabric of her mother's kimono._

_Sakura, was suppose to take care of Kaoru today, was now lying face down against the ground. Her own blood pooling around the dark-haired woman's body. Apparently, her throat had been slit, the knife still deeply embedded into the woman's neck._

_"Who could have done this?" Keiko, the mother, looked away, unconsciously hugging her child tighter towards her._

_"Oh? Who, you ask, dear, dear Keiko?" two blond haired men came out from inside, smirking triumphantly. "Katou Ryuu and Yurie.. but this is only the beginning of your punishment! The punishment for betraying the Black Spider's Clan, Kamiya Toshiro! Now, the whole Kamiya line will die by our hands!"_

_Several black clad ninjas appeared at the snap of the man's finger and began attacking Toshiro. It wasn't long before the man to fell to the ground dead, although, he had knocked 5 of the dozen along with him.  
  
"Toshiro!" Keiko wailed, dropping Kaoru and running towards Toshiro._

_"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon." Ryuu grinned in a crazed manner._

_The woman's heart had shattered, the will of living had already left her. She wanted to die. "Toshiro.."_

_The leftover ninjas took the woman's life easily, now searching for the child._

_Kaoru had her head bent down, tears rolling down her face. Long raven coloured bangs hid her usually happy sapphire eyes, all she could feel was pain now.. pain and loneliness. "How could you?.." She lifted her head, easily showing how bright her now blood red eyes were. "You took away my most precious ones.. how could you?" She waited for no answer, even unpainted nails formed razor sharp claws and sliced through each ninja as they came within her arm's length. "None of you deserve to live through this!"_

_Ryuu's eyes widened considerably, he had never expected the child of the demon to fight back, thinking that she'd be too heartbroken to do anything. "S-stay away!.." Ryuu stuttered, backing away from the enraged child as she came closer._

_"Don't you think you should have done that yourself before you had to ruin my life!?!" Kaoru murmured, claws slicing through him._

_The other man frowned, he wouldn't last very long with the child there. He needed to inform the boss that at least half of the mission was completed and done. The blond man, sprinted away, lucky enough not to be caught._

_Kaoru dropped to her knees in front of her parent's bodies, sobs racking her entire body. "'kaa-san, 'tou-san.. why'd you have to die and leave me?" She buried herself into their cold bodies, hoping for the warmth they had once held._

_"Hn. Katou Ryuu and his little minions dead, a little bit of my work done for me.."_

---

An older version of Kaoru woke up in a cold sweat, she hadn't screamed, that was good. _Why'd I have to dream that tonight_? she wondered. Kaoru's eyes had quickly gone to a clear dark violet, but were returning to their normal sapphire blue color.  
  
It had been thirteen years since her parents had died, and only one year since Enishi's Jinchuu. Kenshin hadn't said a thing to her, 'Aishiteru' to be exact, the whole year long.

She was beginning to think that Kenshin didn't love her...

---

In another room, Kenshin sighed, having not gotten much sleep. He had been having nightmares the past year, mainly about Tomoe's death and also Kaoru's, which wasn't any better. "Sessha loves Kaoru-dono.. but this unworthy one will only taint her innocence…"

---

A/N: Arw. End. Short. To be continued. =3 Not sure what I'm going to write next. Or I just can't decide. Anyone have any suggestions for me? The oddness.. R/R please!


	2. Visitor of the Past

Disclaimer - Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. That being said, we can continue. A/N: Bleh. If you read this, there's another author's notes below... or at the end of the chapter. Chapter 1 - Visitor of the Past "Kaoru-dono! It's time for breakfast!" Kenshin looked at the door worriedly, for there was no answer. He knocked on the door for the third time before sliding it open, "Kao-ORO!" "Kenshin no Hentai!" her fist connected with Kenshin's face before she shut the door with a snap. "Gomenasai, Kaoru-dono! Sessha is very sorry!" "Kenshin, my man! You pullin' moves on Jou-chan now? You dog!" Sanosuke grinned, chewing on his favorite fishbone. He slapped the poor Rurouni on the back. "Sessha was only checking up on Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin wailed. "Hah, rooster-head! Who would pull moves on that old hag anyway?" "Yahiko!" Kaoru opened the door, glaring daggers at the boy. "For that, I'm going to train you extra hard today!"  
  
"But, Busu!" "Maa.. Maa.. Everybody let's go have breakfast now." Breakfast was served, and as usual, Yahiko and Sanosuke were stuffing their faces while continuously throwing insults at each other every chance they got. "So. Jou-chan, how'd you feel when Kenshin, here, walked in on you this morning?" Sanosuke grinned, having eaten his fill of food. Kaoru blushed, remembering the incident. "Sano!" "Ah hah! Busu's blushing, that makes her even uglier than before!" "Yahiko! Go outside and do 500 strokes!" "Stupid busu." Yahiko grumbled, standing up and walking out. Only a few moments later, the sounds of strikes and numbers being called out were heard. "Sessha was only checking on Kaoru-dono to see if she was alright..!" "Yeah, right Kenshin! I see how you start to count before accidentally walking into the bathhouse when Jou-chan's in there!" Instantly, Kaoru whipped on her 'magical' bokken that always seemed to be with her, looking intimidating. "Kenshin no Hentai!" "ORO!" *SMACK* --- Kaoru glared at the newspaper, clutching it rather tightly. She had just stopped whacking Kenshin on the head after he had declared it was time to do that laundry. Now looking through the contents of the paper, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. they were back after all these years! ------- The Black Spiders have returned! The death of Yamatoshi Mia has been. ------- She stiffened at the name, Yamatoshi-san was a good friend of her father's, and was always talking about a clan. But she had disappeared and this was the first time she had heard her name being spoken or written for a good many years. "Kaoru-dono, it there anything wrong with the newspaper?" Kenshin was looking worried once more, he had seen the look she had on. "Oh nothing, Kenshin, you worrywart. I just wish that the newspaper would give us more good news for a change." Kaoru stuffed the newspaper into the back of her obi. "It's nothing you should worry about though." 'Yup, nothing Kenshin should worry about. only for me to. The Black Spiders, the most famous assassination clan is coming our way.' "Okay, Kaoru-dono." he appeared uncertain, but continued to scrub at the stains on Yahiko's gi, wondering what Kaoru was reading to make her so frightened or worried. "Ano.. Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Yes, Kenshin?" "Why are you trying to wring your kimono?"  
  
Kaoru, realizing what she was doing to her favorite kimono, stopped instantly, "I'm thinking, Kenshin." "About.?" "Things you shouldn't worry about!" "Demo." he started, but was soon cut off by Kaoru. "Kenshin, don't worry." She glanced to the sky, "Say, it's almost lunch time. You stay here, Kenshin, I'll cook."  
  
Kenshin paled at the thought, "No! I mean, no. you shouldn't have to, Kaoru- dono! I'll cook!" Kenshin smiled tightly. "But Kenshin! You do everything about here!" "You own the house, it's only fair that I do your work for you to pay!" "But I let you live here for free!" ".I'll cook anyway." And off he went. Kaoru sat back down on the porch. "Kaoru ne! Kaoru ne!" "Kaoru ne!" The two girls ran around Kaoru then into the kitchen to find Kenshin. "Kaoru, did you re-" "Yes." "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure actually."  
  
"Do you think Suki-san will come?"  
  
"I haven't contacted her in years!" "You should. You don't know what or who you might need during this time. Especially if it happens to be about the Black Spiders. Suki-san is on your side and you should use this advantage." "Dr. Genzai! You're over-reacting, even if I am endangered of being one of those targets, Kenshin would protect even if I didn't ask him to. and to tell you the truth, I don't know how to contact Suki-chan. She'd probably come anyways, if it involves the Black Spider.." Frowning lightly, the old sat down next to Kaoru. "I see. hopefully she'll come here knowing you're in danger. Her main goal in life is to avenge her clan." "I always found that wrong, it's not like it'll help. But it gives us more of a chance that she'll come." "By the way, I think Megumi mentioned that she'd be over in a bit." Her brows furrowed, "Why?"  
  
"Not sure, I need to get back to the clinic now. Bye Kaoru." He called the girls, who immediately came running. "Time to go now, girls."  
  
"Bye Kaoru ne!" "Bye!" "Bye girls." --- Later That Evening.. "Kon'ban'wa Minna!" Megumi sat down next to Kenshin, "So Ken-san. when are you going to dump a sweaty tanuki girl like Kaoru and come to a real woman like me?" She threw her arms around Kenshin, winking seductively at him. "Oro?!" Kenshin blushed looking very much like a tomato. "Megumi-san!" Kaoru glared at the older woman, the tea cup in her hands suddenly breaking into tiny pieces of glass. The day's stress was surely getting to her. Yahiko chose this time to be quite, smart boy "Wow, Jou-chan, when did you get so strong?" Sano remarked, draping an arm around Kaoru and earning a violet-gold glare from Kenshin. Kaoru stared at the glass in her hands, "I'm going to my room. Please excuse me." She stood, shrugging the arm off her shoulder and walked out of the room. "What's gotten into her?" Megumi flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Ano. I'm going to clean up the mess and bring Kaoru some dinner." Kenshin also stood, and easily moved the mess into a bin. He also noted before setting rice into a bowl that were bits of blood on the glass. "Continue dinner without me."  
  
"They had already started, even without him asking. Insults were being thrown around to each other. "Who're you calling rooster-head, kid?" "Who's the one with rooster hair? Don't call me kid!"  
  
"Well it's not my fault you're the shortest one here!" --- Kaoru-dono, I've brought you some food and some bandages. Kenshin slid the door open, gently placing the tray next to Kaoru. "You can leave, you know, Kenshin. Continue dinner." She smiled sadly, wrapping the bandages clumsily over the cuts, then started to eat. "Alright Kaoru-dono." He smiled back and left. --- Kenshin felt an unfamiliar presence at the dojo gates. "I'm going to check outside." --- Kaoru had felt it also, but it was all to familiar to her. Suki-san had come! Just like several years ago. --- A petite young woman with long pink hair walked through the gates. "Hn. Katou Ryuu dead at my feet. A little bit of my work done for me. But what's this?" Finally looking towards the girl, she gasped softly, "Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru ignored the woman entirely and continued to sob. "They're dead aren't they? I'm so sorry, Kaoru-chan that I hadn't come earlier. I didn't realize they would die in the fight with Ryuu." she bit her lower lip, "My powers are very limited on anyone killed by the Black Spiders. So I can't bring them back for more than a few minutes."  
  
Another woman took the petite woman's place, this one taller and much more elegant. "I need you to move out of the way, Kaoru-chan." The girl made no movement other than the shaking of her body from the sobs. Sighing softly, the taller woman carried the girl to the porch step, then returned to the bodies warily. Sumi moved her hands over the wounds. They healing miraculously. Shaking the blood off, she stood up and pointed her fingers at the bodies. Golden threads left her fingertips, attacking themselves to each part of the man and woman's body parts. "Awaken." Sumi murmured, the threads suddenly snapped, throwing the woman halfway across the yard, "Itai." "Kaoru-chan." Toshiro murmured softly, Keiko doing the same. Kaoru's head snapped up, "'tou-san! 'kaa-san!" She was immediately at their sides, "You're back!" "Yes, but only for a short time. Sumi-san's powers are limited to us, you know." Kaoru paled. "Kaoru-chan, no need to worry. We're going to a good place in Heaven and we'll wait for you. Even if I have demon blood inside of me, I can still go." "Kaoru, if you protect on the ones you love, they'll always be there for you. Sumi-san, please take care of Kaoru-chan for us. That includes both of you."  
  
"Aa." She dusted herself off, then hugged the quickly dying couple. "We all agree, but we're really sorry we hadn't come earlier." "'tou-san, 'kaa-san.." "We have to go now, we love you, Kaoru-chan!" they smiled warmly at them, before they stilled. "Iie! Iie! No! 'tou-san! 'kaa-san!" "Kaoru.." "'tou-san.. 'kaa-san.." Sumi lifted both bodies with her 'magical' threads, and started to dig two holes. Once done, she placed the bodies inside and covered them back with the dirt. "Kaoru-chan, let's go! The officers are coming, one of the neighbors must've gone to the police station!" "'kaa-san.. 'tou-san.." Kaoru wiped her tears roughly with the back of her hand, "What's going to have to the dojo when we're gone?"  
  
"Dr. Genzai will take care of it. I need to teach you the Kamiya Kasshin Style so you won't be helpless when we return." Sumi smirked slightly, taking the child's hand and leading her away from the bloody scene soon to be found by the police officers. --- Kenshin had found a petite pink haired, red-eyed girl at the gate smiling at him and asking for his Kaoru. 'When was she ever yours?' "Ne, doesn't Kamiya Kaoru live here?" She appeared skeptical, "I thought she did." "Hai, she lives here. But who're you?" "I'm Sakurai Suki!" "Suki-san?" Kaoru walked towards them, her eyes on the stranger. "You've finally come, Dr. Genzai was worried you wouldn't." "You've sure grown up from the tiny girl I took care of, anyways, I have important issues to speak to you about. Have you read the newspaper today?" --- A/N: If anyone was wonder what Kamiya Toshiro meant by 'all 5 of you' before he died.. Sumi-san or Suki-san is a person who can shift into an entirely different person. In this case they can shift into different people. Name: Sakurai Suki Age: Forever 17 Gender: Female Clothes: Pink western style skirt with a baby blue t-shirt that shows her stomach. Description: Waist-length cherry blossom pink hair, and blood-red eyes. Weapons: Small dagger. Abilities: Dream-walking. Dark and Light Magic. Habits: Being absolutely blunt about random things. Stealing sugary edible objects. Name: Sakurai Sumi Age: Same Gender: Female Clothes: Long white jacket, nothing underneath,( I say she has a bad mind! ) and jeans. Description: Purple-pink hair, blue eyes. Weapon: None. Abilities: Healing, Revival and Death of anyone except the people killed or revived by the Black Spiders or a Black Spider member. Habits: Overprotective-ness over Kaoru. That's mainly it. They all have odd powers, especially Reisuko. I still love her. That's exactly why my name is Reisuko. XD She can be killed, but she's also skilled with her Kodachi's. It's still fair, if you think not. MY STORY! Unless.. I stop and you happen to be the one to ask to continue it. I hate the fact I can't use HTML here. o.x =3 R/R! 


End file.
